<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you did this for what by angellwwhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317014">you did this for what</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwwhore/pseuds/angellwwhore'>angellwwhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Texting, Walking In On Someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwwhore/pseuds/angellwwhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>shlickshima: ok but why is no one asking how Phat is hinata's ass????? like damn i just needa know!!!!!!!</p><p>yamagucci: oh, its PHAT </p><p>kodzuken: 💜💛❤️💜💜💛🥰💜🥰🥰💜🧚🍆✨🍆✨🍆💖✨💖💜💖💜💖💦💦💦💦👅💦👅💦👅💦👅💦👅💦👅🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍌🍑🍌🍌🍑🍌🍑</p><p>imleavingallofuonread: bc no one wanted to fucking know.</p><p>sunsho: dont be rude tsukishima!!!!!! continue talking about my 🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑 </p><p>miyaking: hinata's got 🎂🎂🎂</p><p>noyayayaya: ^^^^</p><p> </p><p>aka the chatfic i pulled out of my ass also kuroo walks in on kenhina fucking :/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you did this for what</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>one of those spare fics i have??? look dude this is for all the bitches waiting for the next chapter of hoenata look im sorry but chapter 6 is gonna have a lot of angst and porn</p><p>also i would like to say i am also writing a historical yaoi crossover w bnha just bc i enjoy writing hinata getting dicked by BEEFY dudes k im sorry this is so bad</p><p> </p><p>roustandsformyhugeshlong: kuroo</p><p>kodzuken: kenma</p><p>sunsho: hinata</p><p>kiwi_xxalien_: oikawa</p><p>owltho: bokuto</p><p>prettysetter: akaashi</p><p>simp: kageyama</p><p>cleaner than u: saku</p><p>myaking: atsumu</p><p>dontlistentoatsumu: osamu</p><p>deadchi: daichi</p><p>ogwasian: lev</p><p>shlickshima: terushima</p><p>imleavingallofuonread:tsukishima</p><p>yamagucci: yamaguchi</p><p> </p><p>fanart done by the lovely @H1NATQs on twt:https://twitter.com/H1NATQS/status/1332863630338088963?s=19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>volleywhores<br/>
3 April | 21:34</p><p>roustandsformyhugeshlong: i DO NOT i do not SEE I do not HEAR i feel NOTHING i am BEYOND</p><p>kiwi_xxalien_: what the fuck is wrong w u lmao </p><p>owlthot: bro r u ok u feelin gud??????????</p><p>ogwasian: shlong what happened</p><p>roustandsformyhugeshlong: Do You Ever Just Accidentally Walk In On Your Childhood Friend Shoving A Bejewelled Butt Plug Into His Boyfriend's Ass and Said Boyfriend Is In A Cat Girl Cosplay And DDLC Is Running In The Background</p><p>sunsho: JFC kuroo just walked in on me n kenma BANGING WTF???? JUST KNOCK LMAO !!!!!! </p><p>sunsho: WTF KUROO WHY DID U SEND THE DETAILS!!!!!!!!</p><p>roustandsformyhugeshlong: WTF WHY DID YOU NEED TO BE IN CAT COSPLAY</p><p>miyaking: woah hold up w h a t</p><p>deadchi: not in the chat !! &gt;:/ goddammit </p><p>kiwi_xxalien._: !! the real question here is what brand butt plug did you use</p><p>kodzuken: idk we bought it off amazon ,, diy-ed the jewel tho 💖✨🧚♀️🧚🧚♀️✨👁️✨👁️👁️👹👁️👹🧚♀️🥰</p><p>sunsho: KENMA DONT TELL THEM THAT WJSJSJJSJSHEJWJW</p><p>cleanerthanu: ew</p><p>owlthot: shouyou!!!!!!! why r u putting things up ur bootyhole!!!!!</p><p>miyaking: dont call it that :/</p><p>deadchi: hinata dont answer i dont want to hear an explanation</p><p>kodzuken: his✨ass🍑just👑works🧚♂️like💦that😍🙏🤠🤝</p><p>roustandsformyhugeshlony: jfc kenma over text is always so fucking weird</p><p>kodzuken: can't🤣deny👹juicy💦🍑ass🤣🤡sum🌹😷juicy😛😛dick👅🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆</p><p>deadchi: you did this for what</p><p>deadchi: FOR WHAT </p><p>ogwasian: i imagine this version of kenma is an insight to his inner thoughts and you know what i wanna go back</p><p>simp: it's my bedtime can u guys pls shut up :(</p><p>sunsho: LOL kageyama who sleeps at NINE </p><p>kenma: pussy🐯🐱🏅❤️💛💜alert😓😖😖😖😖❎❎❎❎❎❎❎❎❎❎❎❎❎</p><p>simp: who uses that many emojis for just two words.</p><p>kenma: its🧖all🌜about😟impact🎆💣💥💣🎆💣</p><p>simp: also ew hinata no one wants to hear about ur sex life</p><p>sunsho: SHUT UP!!!! KUROO SNITCHED OKAY !!!!!!</p><p>roustandsformyhugeshlong: ...... yeah and</p><p>sunsho: &gt;:( what i shove up my a-hole is none of ur business. </p><p>roustandsformyhugeshlong: locking a door isn't hard u know.</p><p>sunsho: u werent even supposed to come over</p><p>shlickshima: ok but why is no one asking how Phat is hinata's ass????? like damn i just needa know!!!!!!!</p><p>yamagucci: oh, its PHAT </p><p>kodzuken: 💜💛❤️💜💜💛🥰💜🥰🥰💜🧚🍆✨🍆✨🍆💖✨💖💜💖💜💖💦💦💦💦👅💦👅💦👅💦👅💦👅💦👅🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍌🍑🍌🍌🍑🍌🍑</p><p>imleavingallofuonread: bc no one wanted to fucking know.</p><p>sunsho: dont be rude tsukishima!!!!!! continue talking about my 🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑 </p><p>miyaking: hinata's got 🎂🎂🎂</p><p>noyayayaya: ^^^^</p><p>sugama: SIMP 😖</p><p>sunsho:😋😋😋😋😋😋😋😋</p><p>owlthot: wait no dont talk about my disciple's booty like dat !!!!!!!!!!</p><p>sunsho: issok bokuto!!!!!!! ive got enuff 🎂🎂 to go around</p><p>imleavingallofuonread: no one wants ur flat ass</p><p>sunsho: now i know ur lying about me having a flat ass-</p><p>yamagucci: wow tsuki dont deny it we've all  hit that at least once. </p><p>imleavingallofuonread: Bye</p><p>kiwi_xxalien_: wait why are hinata n kenma so active arent they supposed to be fucking rn</p><p>kodzuken:🥰who's🤤to😤say🧐we🌵arent👥👨🦱👨🦱</p><p>ogwasian: wait let me read that again-</p><p>kodzuken: [1 image attached] <br/>
thats😋how👅you🌜suck💦dick💜like😤a🍌champ🍆🍆🍆💣🍆🎆🎆✨❤️🧚💣✨💣🍆</p><p>sunsho: im a bad bitch ✨</p><p>simp: WHY WOULD U SEND THAT TO THE CHAT</p><p>miyaking: nothing we havent see b4 tho</p><p>miyaking: wait forgot kageyama was like the one dude who wanted to wait til marriage </p><p>simp: i never said that</p><p>miyaking: then why r u a virgin</p><p>simp: </p><p>kiwi_xxalien_: HADIDJDJKAJJDKSKSJSJSJKS LMAOOOOO TOBIO </p><p>kiwi_xxalien_: ngl loving the kenma n hinata duo rn</p><p>owlthot: wait how does hinata even see his phone screen with kenma's weenie in the way</p><p>kodzuken: 😋he🧖doesn't💁have🌿a👅gag reflex🥝does🥝that🥝answer🍇your🍈question🍅bokuto🍈?🍅?🍈?🥑?🌰?</p><p>roustandsformyhugeshlong: BRO WHY R U SAYING WEENIE LIKE THAT</p><p>owlthot: THATS WHAT MY MOM CALLS IT </p><p>owlthot: also that does answer my question thank you kenma!!!!</p><p>ogwasian: the devil works hard but hinata's mouth works harder</p><p>cleanerthanu: i dont see a condom in that photo. </p><p>sunsho: raw hits different</p><p>cleanerthanu: :/ k.</p><p>dontlistentoatsumu: sakusas aching to write a shitty reply about stis</p><p>cleanerthanu: no i dont. i already have a go to one</p><p>cleanerthanu: whatever</p><p>prettysetter: i did not see this conversation going this way</p><p>prettysetter: then again whenever kenma appears the conversation is almost always gonna be about either his new game or hinata's ass</p><p>prettysetter: boo kenma ur predictable asf</p><p>prettysetter: #cancelled</p><p>kodzuken: i ☘️only🥕talk🍅about🍒important♉things⚪you♎dumb🖤fucking🧡whore♒</p><p>prettysetter: basic bitch smh</p><p>kodzuken: 🔽⏭️🔽▶️⏹️▶️🔽⏏️⏫⏯️⏸️ fk u</p><p>kiwi_xxalien_: akaashi and kenma over text r 👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌</p><p>miyaking: quality</p><p>dontlistentoatsumu: what would u know about quality you eat trash donuts</p><p>miyaking: no one asked</p><p>dontlistentoatsumu: jusf like how no one asked you to eat garbage</p><p>simp: i dont know whether u two are talking about a brand that just sells bad donuts or donuts that actually come from the trash can</p><p>dontlistentoatsumu: why dont u tell him</p><p>miyaking:</p><p>miyaking: i ate one from the rubbish bin</p><p>miyaking: o n c e</p><p>simp: fucking disgusting im leaving</p><p>prettysetter: thought i was just gonna roast kenma but EW ATSUMU </p><p>miyaking: STOPPPPPP :,( </p><p>miyaking: it didnt look very dirty </p><p>sunsho: arent u like rich</p><p>sunsho: why tf r u going around eating shit from the garbage</p><p>miyaking: i wanted donuts Okay </p><p>miyaking: its not a big deal</p><p>miyaking: wait im surprised omi hasnt commented</p><p>cleanerthanu: DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW MANY DISEASES ARE SPREAD THROUGH GARBAGE???? DO YOU EVEN FUCKING THINK ATSUMU DO YOU USE YOUR STUPID PEA BRAIN TO WONDER 'HEY SHOULD I REALLY EAT THIS???? EVEN IF ITS IN A GERM INFESTED PLACW'DO YOU ATSUMU DO YOU YOU GODDAMN IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE SPREAD.IT. TO.ME AS WELL IMAGINE THE FUCKING HORROR YOU PROBABLY HAVE SALMONELLA NOW YOU STUPID COW </p><p>cleanerthanu: im not coming to practice</p><p>cleanerthanu: not until atsumu and his garbage eating ass leaves</p><p>dontlistentoatsumu: deal.</p><p>miyaking: wait nooooo i dont want to get kicked off my team wtf !! just because i ate a garbage donut jfc u ppl r insane</p><p>sunsho: to b fair i dont blame them</p><p>miyaking: should have never let u suck my dick</p><p>sunsho: would have never sucked ur dick either if i knew u ate garbage donuts</p><p>deadchi: wtf i regret setting up a practice match w ur team now</p><p>sugamama: sorry we dont interact w people who endanger their teammates</p><p>miyaking: wtf i feel like my career is slipping away bcuz i ate a garbage donut</p><p>noyayayaya: its ok i eat garbage donuts too</p><p>noyayayaya: sike </p><p>miyaking: :( can we pls go back to talking about hinatas ass and not my garbage donut</p><p>kodzuken: ur💇disgusting😉atsumu💔</p><p>miyaking: im not going to take this bullying </p><p>miyaking: im leaving :,(</p><p><br/>
(miyaking has left volleywhores)</p><p> </p><p>6 April | 16:29</p><p> </p><p>(sunsho has added miyaking)</p><p>miyaking: oKAY FUCK YOU GUYS</p><p>miyaking: it's been three days. i HAD TO BEG SHO TO ADD ME BACK !!!!!</p><p>miyaking: YOU GUYS WERE THE ONES WHO WERE SUPPOSED TO BEG ME!!!!! </p><p>miyaking: I HATE YOU ALL</p><p>deadchi: if ur so upset leave the chat</p><p>miyaking: no</p><p>kiwi_xxalien_: jesus ur lonely</p><p>miyaking: no its bc sakusa has decided ostrasize me</p><p>cleanerthanu: its what she deserves</p><p>miyaking: all i had was one (1) garbage donut</p><p>cleanerthanu: i cant stand you.</p><p>kodzuken: sorry😳daichi💔we🥀kind🌬️of🙊fucked🐑up🥧your🍶changing🥢room :(</p><p>deadchi: 'we'</p><p>deadchi: wait shit what the fuck</p><p>deadchi: i literally just left practice what the fuck</p><p>kodzuken: @sunsho 😉😉😉😉😉</p><p>sunsho: we're the kings of quickies </p><p>kodzuken: 🤭🤭🤭🤭🌝</p><p>deadchi: clean it up</p><p>sunsho: we will!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>sunsho: only aftr this round tho</p><p>sunsho: broke my back lmao</p><p>kodzuken: ▶️s▶️o▶️r▶️r⏸️y</p><p>kiwi_xxalien_: u know guys u should stop doing it in other people's schools. especially if neither of u go to it. </p><p>sunsho: wtf i go to karasuno dumbass</p><p>kiwi_xxalien_: ur STUPID AJAKAKSJ I MEANT MY SCHOOL</p><p>kiwi_xxalien_: u know. </p><p>kiwi_xxalien_: when u guys got caught filmimg a sex tape. </p><p>kiwi_xxalien_: on the goddamn roof. </p><p>simp: sorry what</p><p>simp: did u guys sneak in to aoba johsai to film a sex tape</p><p>sunsho: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it was during a training camp </p><p>prettysetter: who in the right fucking mind films a sex tape during a training camp</p><p>pretty setter: im beginning to think that hinata has a voyeurism kink :/</p><p>roustandsformyhugeshlong: same</p><p>kodzuken: honest to god we had actually planned ahead to do it before the training camp but the tripod didnt come until the day of the camp so we were like fuck it. </p><p>miyaking: you guys just fuck everywhere huh</p><p>sunsho: not tru we have never banged in the train</p><p>kodzuken: 😩not yet</p><p>roustandsformyhugeshlong: I'm never going in a train or any sort of public transport with them anymore</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>